Devices that emit sounds may have adjustable settings for turning sounds on or off, adjusting the volume of the sounds, or the like. Situations may arise where the device's sound settings need to be adjusted, such as just prior to a meeting, but the user may forget to manually adjust the sound settings. Similarly, once the sound settings have been adjusted for a situation, the user may forget to manually revert the sound settings to their original values.